breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Caballo Sin Nombre
|next = |season = 3}} "Caballo Sin Nombre" is the second episode of the third season of Breaking Bad and the twenty-second episode altogether. Teaser Walter White drives to work, singing along to the song "A Horse with No Name." He's pulled over by a policeman, who writes Walt a ticket for driving with a cracked windshield. Walt tries to explain that the car was damaged by debris from the Wayfarer 515 collision, but to no avail. "Hellfire rained down on my house!" Walt screams, ignoring the officer's instructions to calm down. Moments later, a pepper-sprayed Walt is thrust into the patrol car, eyes streaming. Summary Over at the DEA, Hank Schrader speculates to his team that the truck explosion at the border was "high-end cartel work." They need to find out what motivated this rare north-of-the-border strike. As he's finishing up, he receives a call from the local police department. Jesse Pinkman notices a "For Sale" sign in front of his aunt's old house. Stopping to take a closer look, he runs into his father, who describes the extensive improvements they've made, but demurs at giving Jesse a tour. "I could come by sometime for dinner or something," Jesse says. "Yeah. Sometime," his dad replies. At the police station, a red-faced Walt apologizes to the officer who arrested him and is released to Hank. "She's divorcing me," Walt tells Hank. "She doesn't want me to see the kids." Saul Goodman visits Walt at his apartment. "It's a disaster," Walt says, revealing that Skyler White knows about his meth-making. For her it'll be a disaster, Saul replies. "Paging Dr. Phil," he laughs. "'My daddy's a drug dealer and my mommy turned him in.'" The feds would confiscate the house, explains Saul. "She's bluffing." Walt tells Saul that isn't the point, and that the problem is he has lost his family. Saul hints that there are other fish in the sea — and new drug opportunities. But Walt is no longer interested in cooking meth. "I can't be the bad guy," Walt responds. After leaving Walt's, Saul calls Mike Ehrmantraut — the private investigator who cleaned up Jesse's apartment following Jane Margolis's overdose ("ABQ"). "We may have a wife problem," Saul says. "I need eyes on it." At home over dinner with Hank and Marie Schrader, Walter White Jr. accuses Skyler of preventing Walt from seeing him. His dad arrived late to school that day, his eyes red "like he's been crying," Walter, Jr. says. "Why do you gotta be such a bitch?" "Keeping Walt from the kids?" Hank asks Skyler after her son storms off. "It's none of your business," she replies. Later, Hank tells Marie he suspects Walt had an affair. "It feels like something more," says Marie. Jesse visits Saul, who hands over the money he's been holding for Jesse since Jesse went into rehab, then complains about Walt forsaking his new profession. "It's like Michelangelo won't paint," Saul says. "You wouldn't talk to him, would you?" Saul asks. Jesse has other ideas: "You want a job?" The Cousins visit Tio Salamanca who has been sent to a retirement home. One slowly draws his fingers across a Ouija board while the other records the letters that prompt Tio to ring his bell. Slowly, the three men spell out a name: WALTER WHITE. At Beneke Fabricators, Skyler challenges Ted Beneke about cooking the books again. "What if your kids found out?" she asks. How would he explain it? Ted says that he hopes they'd understand that his intentions were honorable. Walter, Jr. shows up at Walt's apartment with a packed bag. Walt calls Skyler and arranges to drive him home. His mother has her reasons for the current arrangement, Walt tells his dejected son. Saul meets with Jesse's parents and their lawyer about purchasing the house on behalf of an unnamed client. Their price: $875,000. Saul stuns them with his counteroffer: $400,000 cash. "I just thought some allowance was in order once I heard about the meth lab," he says, noting they feloniously neglected to mention this in their disclosure statement. He threatens to encumber the property with a lawsuit if they don't capitulate. Walt arrives home with Walter, Jr. — and a pizza — but Skyler won't let him enter. In a huff, Walt hurls the pizza onto the roof and drives away. The next morning finds Walt face-down on the floor in his underwear amid popcorn and empty beer bottles as he wakes to Skyler complaining on his answering machine about the pizza on her roof. If he doesn't control himself, she threatens, "I will get a restraining order." Jesse's parents are moving the last of their things out of the house when they spot his car pulling up. "Oh God, this is all we need," his dad mutters. Jesse walks towards the house, ignoring his parents' protests. They insist he has to leave — the new owners are on their way. "Where do you think you're going?" his mom asks. "Inside. I bought the place," Jesse replies to his stunned parents. Mike, at the behest of Saul, installs surveillance equipment in the rear of Walt's house. Walt arrives, his car loaded with belongings, but finds that Skyler has changed the locks. Mike hears Walt banging on the door and retreats. Seeing Walt break in through a crawl space, Mike heads back to his car. Outside, a car pulls up in front of the White house. Mike watches the Cousins step out of the car and, axe in hand, enter the house. Walt showers, unaware of the two men moving toward him. In his car, Mike makes a phone call. "There's something he should know about," he tells Victor, Gustavo Fring's subordinate, who relays the message. The Cousins sit on Walt's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower. One picks up the teddy bear eyeball in Walt's open suitcase, then tosses it back. The other receives a text message: "POLLOS." The two exchange a look. When Walt emerges from the shower, the men have vanished. Walt notices the misplaced eyeball. He looks around, but he is alone. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut Supporting Cast * Tess Harper as Mrs. Pinkman * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca * Christopher Cousins as Ted Beneke * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Michael Bofshever as Mr. Pinkman * Dan Desmond as Mr. Gardiner * Luis Moncada and Daniel Moncada as The Cousins * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Kaija Roze Bales as Kaylee Ehrmantraut * J. Taylor as Officer Cavanaugh Trivia *"Caballo sin Nombre" is Spanish for "A Horse With No Name," the song that Walt is singing along with during the Teaser, as well as singing in the shower near the episode's end. *The shot in which Bryan Cranston throws the pizza on the roof of the house was done in one take, with no special effects. *The Pinkmans' vehicle has three stickers on the rear window, a "Mom," "Dad," and "Jake" sticker. No sticker is on the vehicle for Jesse. *Gus can be seen in the Laundromat with what appears to be blueprints, perhaps planning the Super Lab that Walter will work at later in the season. *There is a slight continuity error in this episode. Near the end of the episode, when Mike goes to Walt's house to install surveillance equipment, he clearly parks his blue Buick LeSabre just down the street perpendicular to Walt's house. But later on, when Walt opens the gate to the backyard of his house to try to get in, the camera pans out, and the Buick is not there anymore. *The patrol car which pulls Walt over is a 1998 Ford Crown Victoria. Featured Music *'"A Horse With No Name"' by America (in Walt's car during the teaser) *'"Black Seas at the Crib"' by Tight Phantomz (playing in Walt Jr's headphones while he lies on his bed) *'"America the Beautiful"' by Pat Boone (playing in Saul's office) *'"Morning Sun"' by Ambros Seelos (playing at Casa Tranquila) *'"The Cousins"' by Dave Porter (while the cousins "talk" with Hector Salamanca) *'"Magic Arrow"' by Timber Timbre (while Mike plants bugs in the White Residence) es:Caballo sin nombre Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes